1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-piece lock, and more particularly to a two-piece lock with hidden locking mechanism in order to form a safety device.
2. Description of Related Art
A first prior art two-piece lock is shown in FIG. 1. The safety mechanism is achieved by inserting a male connector 101 into a female connector 102 such that a pair of flexible projections 111 are locked in a pair of corresponding cavities 112. However, the flexible projections 111 are subject to be pressed inward incidentally because part of it is exposed to outside. The safety mechanism becomes neutralized if such occurs.
A second prior art two-piece lock is shown in FIG. 2. Similarly, the safety mechanism is substantially achieved by inserting the male connector 101 into the female connector 102 such that the pair of flexible projections 111 are locked in the pair of corresponding cavities 112. Further, the safety mechanism is enhanced by providing an elastic raised member 121 and a hole 122 which are interlocked when the male connector 101 is inserted into the female connector 102. However, the flexible projections 111 and the elastic raised member 121 are subject to be pressed inward incidentally because part of them are exposed to outside. The safety mechanism also becomes neutralized if such occurs.
A third prior art two-piece lock is shown in FIG. 3. The safety mechanism is substantially achieved by inserting the male connector 101 into the female connector 102 such that the pair of flexible projections 111 are locked in the pair of corresponding cavities 112. Further, the safety mechanism is enhanced by providing a projection 131 and an elastic button 132 which are interlocked when the male connector 101 is inserted into the female connector 102. However, the flexible projections 111 and the elastic button 132 are subject to be pressed inward incidentally because part of them are exposed to outside. The safety mechanism again becomes neutralized if such occurs.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved two-piece lock with hidden locking mechanism in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.